Analogies
by Faniicat
Summary: I know how Adam felt when Eve rubbed that apple, red, round and so terribly tempting in his nose. The only difference is that my apple is Sirius Black. – First of  maybe  a sequel of oneshots.
1. with food

**Analogies**

(Scene one: Analogy with food)

_I know how Adam felt when Eve rubbed that apple, red, round and so terribly tempting in his nose. Suddenly your mouth is full of water, your eyes are glued to the forbidden object and your stomach is painfully uptight, as if you've never eaten anything in your whole life. It's wrong and a sin, you know, but inspires in you the most greedy primitive instincts and, in a blink of an eye, that becomes your most ravenous need, even more fundamental than breathe._

_I don't quite blame him for biting that damn apple._

_The main difference between Adam and I is that, while to him the forbidden object was a juicy fruit that promised revealing every ones of the mysteries of the world and to be the key to knowledge, to me is (undeniably and unrestrainedly) Sirius Black, with his attitude and looks of an eccentric rockstar, overflowing sensuality of his gray eyes and red lips and such a beautiful and artistic image that would cause so much envy in Narcissus or Dorian Gray, that promises revealing every mystery of "sex, drugs and rock'n roll"._

_So if I go on and bite my apple, I'd be just continuing history, right?_

_The difference is: I already know what happens in the end of the story, when you bite the apple, the price to pay is be expelled from Eden. I don't wanna lose my paradise. Almost seven years ago I found my own God's garden and I've swore I'd never let it get out of my life. But I grew up and that damn snake began to tempt me._

_Each lunar cycle that I survive, seems like I become more animal and less human. I don't think I'm going to resist much longer._

_If only wasn't such a shiny apple… _

"What are you doing, Moony?" Sirius' voice sounded surprisingly close to my ear as he leaned over my shoulder, trying to read what I'd written on the parchment and my heart jumped at the unexpected interruption. I wrapped the piece of parchment as fast as I could and turned to face Sirius, trying not to feel affected by his proximity.

"Nothing, just potions' essay." I locked the paper between my fingers, still feeling my heart beating faster by fright.

"Hm…" Sirius shrugged and straightened the sleeves of his black leather jacket folded at the time of forearms, letting me glimpse the movement of the defined muscles under the milky white skin. "I just came tell you to hurry up. James' eager to go chase his Pepper in Hogsmead and we're just waiting for you. You know how our little prongs can be when he's impatient."

"Oh, right, sure, just let me put it in my bag and grab my coat."

"Meet us downstairs, nerd." Sirius walked in the doorway and stopped with his hands over the knob, calling me again. When I looked at him, he wore a mischievous smile in his perfect lips. "The potion Slughorn has asked is Veritaserum and it doesn't take apples in its composition, just so you know."

**N/A:** So, hmm, what to say?

Well, I'm a Brazilian girl and I love to write about HP's universe. I'm not very used to S&R, but I really enjoyed trying and I decided to post it. But, besides my own idiom, I wanted to post it in English 'cause I'd like to start translating my stories and see if you people likes it. I'm not a perfect English writer and I know that, but, in my defense, I try really hard. So, if you liked it or hated it or whatever, let me know.

It probably won't be only an oneshot, when I thought it first, I imagined a sequel with other couples and styles and all, making analogies to other things besides food. Well, that's just an idea, anyway.

If you enjoyed, then I'll try to translate other stories of HP and start updating them here. R&R, please. Thank you all, xoxo, Faniicat.


	2. with animals

**Analogies**

(Scene two: Analogy with animals)

Patrolling.

James liked this head duty quite a lot. You know, when you're finally beginning to get in good terms with the girl you've been chasing the last tree or four years, you really enjoy spending some time alone with her. I mean, alone _talking_ to her, instead of hearing her scream her lungs out. During patrolling, he and Lily Evans usually talked about whatever silly thing that crossed their minds. It was comfortable and somehow intimate. They talked about what they expect from future, their childhoods, the war, or anything they want and James could see Lily smiling and gesturing while talking animatedly about something pleasant. He could see her eyes glittering with conviction whenever she talked about fighting for what she believed after Hogwarts. He could plenty enjoy_ her_, and that's something he never had the chance before.

This patrolling was being light. They were laughing and sharing what they would like to do with their lives after the war was over. None of them was sure if they'd see the end of this damn war, but they hoped so.

"Hmm… Let me see. You know, I usually dream about great things, marking history, never let the world forget who was James Potter, but the greatest thing I dream about is loving someone who actually loves me back and have a house. Better yet, a _home_, like my family did. And some pet, probably a dog. I just love dogs." James said with a smile that Lily thought endearing. He didn't mentioned he wanted to have _her_ loving him back, make a home with _her_, some pet and, eventually, kids.

"Really?" She said, smiling at him. Talking about love with James, now that they were mates, was absolutely easy and absurdly weird. Easy because… Well, talking to James at all was easy to her, as she surprisingly found out, but it was weird 'cause, ok, he did stopped chasing her in hallways and asking her out every single second he saw her face and she didn't knew if his feelings were still the same, but, anyway, he undeniably had had a huge crush on her. For quite a long time. "I think… Well, the idea pleases me, of course. I'm just a normal girl and with all the war and horrible things becoming frequent and part of our day by day, having a safe home and a happy family is an amazing dream. I agree with you almost completely. Love someone who feels the same way for you, have kids, probably, but not a dog. I really like them, but can't picture myself having one."

"Why?" James asked, surprised.

"Ah, is just that dogs are really cute and all, but they are troublemakers, you can't deny it, they can turn any house into a mess."

"What a shame, I'd really love to have a dog. But I guess I can give up on that, if it's to marry you." He couldn't help but flirt, only a little bit. Once in a while that was uncontrollable. Kept his hope alive. Lily looked him in the eye, laughing a bit.

"If you say so, then I'm happy." He winked at her, murmuring anything like '_anything for you ma'am_'. "Now you tell me, what reasons do you have to want a dog?"

"Why? Is it necessary to have a reason? I like them, they are loyal and funny."

"Oh, really?" Her eyes flashed with something that crossed her mind. Her smile widened. "Go on, tell me more."

James looked at her, wondering what the point of that was, but he wouldn't refuse something so silly.

"Hm, let me think… Dogs are real friends, they always welcome you with some sort of sparkle in their eyes, they're always bouncy and caring and faithful. They fool around you like you were the most important thing in their worlds and you can't never doubt they really love you. They're honest and so much fun! Have you ever seen a dog upset? No. But when you're upset, your dog stands by you, they stop making the mess they're always doing, like you'd said, and they sit beside you and you know you can count with them, no matter what. Why not having dogs? Dogs are such great animals!"

"Yeah, absolutely, but why would I want to have a dog when I can find all these things in you, instead?" There was a silence for some moments. They quit walking and just stared one each other and Lily held her smile on her face. "You're all that, aren't you? You're a great friend, you're always happy… Really, sometimes I really wish I knew how you can smile this much! You're strong and stood by me all the times I needed, even when I couldn't see or appreciate that. You're funny, caring, a troublemaker and loyal. And you're always around me, even after all I did to you. I always feel fine when I'm close to you, 'cause you make me feel you want me to be. We surely wouldn't need a dog."

Lily wasn't feeling herself. She was not the type of girl who says things like that to a bloke. Especially when this bloke is the same one she claimed to hate for so long and that suddenly has become her friend. Her best friend. But it was all true. She trusted James and knew he was faithful, that he cared and that he had supported her every single time she felt low. She knew she could count on him to anything.

"You're surely the most important thing in my world." Was his answer. Lily took some steps in his direction, her heart beating against her ribs hardly. She didn't knew exactly what was that, she was just doing what she felt up to. James always said she needed to be more impulsive and so whatever she wanted. Well, that was it. Lily didn't knew why she felt so good for James telling her she was the most important thing in his world. She may have some guesses, but she could hardly believe in herself. How could it be? How could she feel this way about, ironically, James Potter? She didn't know how. And somehow, she didn't care to the least.

James wasn't pretty sure what was going on, but it seemed to be good. It was Lily there, after all, what was the problem in being compared to a dog? What mattered was that she said _they_ wouldn't need a dog in _their_ future house, like he wanted. What mattered was that she thought he was caring and honest and kind. Much better than the arrogant, toerag, Pratt she thought of him before. If he had to be compared to a dog for it, great! Could have been worse, he could have been compared to a damn snake.

Lily was close, but not as much as James wanted. He approached some inches, a smile breaking in his handsome face.

"Ok then, I'm a dog. I think I'm cool with that." Lily smiled. That was a moment, she knew it. A moment that belonged only to them, aside the empty hallway or the patrolling they should be doing, was like they weren't part of that reality. They were nowhere known, but some private place where only existed the two of them. "But you know, I think you're a cat."

"Literally or metaphorically?" She asked mischievously, the two bright emeralds of her glittering so much that James couldn't look anywhere else but her face. He laughed at the question.

"Both, but I was talking literally. Kind of literally. What I meant is that you're a cat as much as I'm a dog."

"What does that mean?"

"Means that you're independent. You need to be conquered, that to someone have your affection, has to earn it. You're strong, beautiful and really smart. You can be sweet and attentive, but if someone disappoints you, you walk away with such a grace only you could have. Means you're persistent and maybe you don't fool around people as much as a dog, but you silently come around and stay near."

Lily looked at him, a mix of feelings moving rapidly in her inside. James covered the little space between them and pulled her hair out of her face, lightly touching her blushed cheekbones with his fingertips. "Maybe you're right." She said a bit breathless.

"Yes, I am. And that explains a lot. Now we have the reason why we used to fight so much." She let out a short laugh and James thought once again how dazzling she looked while laughing. Her laugh could warm the whole world, make sun seem brighter. He held her waist, pulling her closer and their eyes matched.

"That makes sense."

There was nothing left to say. No need of words. Both knew what was coming next. Lily held James' neck, finding in his arms the most comfortable place ever. The place she was meant to be. He leaned over her, finally kissing her lips. He had to admit to himself he had dreamed about it more times than he could remember, but it was undoubtedly better. They matched perfectly and her taste was addictive. They parted, even wanting more, so they could try to catch their breaths back.

"Hey, Evans." He called, with the arrogant smirk he used to wear the whole time. The exact same smirk she used to think so annoying. "Wanna go out on a date?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to hold laughter inside, still in his embrace.

"Oh, come on, if we want to get to our dream house and kids one day, we have to begin somewhere."

"I think you may have a point."

"So?"

"Guess you finally have your 'yes', Potter."

**N/A:** Hey there!

That's it. The sequel came out a bit different than the first one, right? I already wrote this story in Portuguese, so it's actually a translation, I'm not sure about it's quality, but I hope you all enjoy and I wanted to say I'm really thanked for all the sweet reviews you guys sent me. It was constructive and very endearing, thank you (:

So, feel free to comment whatever you like about this oneshot, I'd be happy to read your opinion, people.

Xoxo, Faniicat.


End file.
